The Frog Prince
by ThisIsLaur
Summary: A Mortal Instruments twist on an old fable! Clace, hints of sizzy.


The Frog Prince

Clary woke up early that morning. The sun shone through her high windows and into her bedroom chamber, tinting the room a golden color. She swung her legs from the bed and the sixteen year old's feet hit the ground with a quiet thud. It's beautiful out, thought Clary, the perfect day for a walk through the forest. Quickly, the princess changed out of her nightclothes and into a simple emerald green dress that wasn't likely to snag on the limbs and bushes that surrounded her usual walking path. She combed her red hair until it was smooth, slipped into her shoes, and put her ring on her finger. The golden band had been a gift from her mother, Queen Jocelyn of Idris. She slipped out the door of her room, through the long corridor of the castle in which she resided, and to the door that lead into the courtyard. She smiled sweetly at the guards that stood on each side of the exit. "Good morning, Princess," said her personal favorite guard, Alec, with his charming smile. They were close in age and talked when they had the chance. Being royalty had many benefits, but it was a lonely life. Clary hadn't met many others her age except Alec and his sister Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood had been assigned as Clary's maid, but Clary didn't like to use the assistance of maids. Instead she had found a friend in the raven haired girl, someone to talk to and visit the markets with when her sisters were to busy to accompany her. Out of the three girls, Clary knew that she was her mother and father's favorite child. Unlike Clary, her sisters Ainsley and Serephina were snobbish and selfish. "Where are you off to this fine morning?", Alec continued. "Just out for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so," Clary replied, stepping out into the hot summer weather that had settled over her home country of Idris. She walked aimlessly through the courtyard, stopping ever so often to examine something she found, such as the flowers in the garden or the birds that flew restlessly between the trees. Soon the princess had reached the edge of the forest and the beginning of her path. She gathered up the silken material of her dress in her hands, careful not snag or rip it on one of the bushes. She knew that her mother would have a fit if it cane back with a tear. It's so hot out today, Clary thought, I might just walk to the small pond for a while. She kicked off her shoes and placed them in a hole in a tree about one foot off of the path. She continued down the trail, her pale bare feet brushing against the dusty ground. She reached the pond in a matter of minutes. She crossed through the grass and felt the prickling plants tickle her feet. She sat down in the grass, running her hands along the ground. My ring is dusty, Clary noticed, I better clean it before I head home. Clary took a step closer to the water and submerged her ring into the crystal clear stream. Suddenly, a bird squawked behind the princess, causing her grip to loosen and drop the ring into the flowing current. Clary sat back, tears brimming in her eyes at the realization of what she had done. What would she tell her mother? Her tears escalated into sobs and for once, she was glad that she was alone. Or at least that was what she had thought. Through her cries, Clary heard a small voice speak out to her from a lily pad. "Princess, why are you crying?", asked the voice. "I'm crying because I lost my golden ring," she replied. She scanned the pool and spotted a frog. A talking frog? "My princess, I will find your precious golden ring, if you promise me one thing," suggested the frog. Clary nodded her head up and down furiously. "Anything, I'll promise you anything you want. I need that ring back," Clary replied. "In return, you must let me eat from your golden plate, and sleep in your golden bed." Clary didn't like this idea. I'll pretend to agree until I get my ring back, Clary thought, and then I'll run back and he won't ever find me. Clary nodded in false agreement. The frog disappeared from sight only to return minutes later with Clary's golden ring. She took it eagerly, running down the path to the castle. She was in such a rush, she didn't even bother to grab her shoes. All she needed to do was reach the castle and forget about what had happened earlier between herself and the frog, in the hot sun by the pond.

Later that day, as the royal family sat down to eat their dinner, Clary heard a voice outside of the door. "Princess, Princess, let me in," called an all to familiar voice. Her family shot her confused looks. Clary explained what had happened earlier in the day, in the hot sun by the pond. "It all started when I dropped my ring the stream. It was washed by the current into the small pond in the forest. I was upset and I needed my ring back; I was desperate. I was offered a deal by a small green frog. In return for fetching my ring, he was allowed to sleep on my bed and eat from my plate," Clary explained. Her father sighed heavily. "Clarissa, my dear, you must fulfill all of your promises. You are excused to let this frog in," said her father. Clary raised herself from her seat and made her way to the castle doors. She opened them only to see the same frog that had fetched her golden ring after she had dropped it into the stream. She sighed and gestured for the green creature to follow her. She returned to her seat and lifted the frog up to the table. Everyone at the table looked at the animal with disgust, and the ladies buried their faces in their silk napkins. As the group stared, the frog ate the peas off of Clary's plate one by one with his long, darting, pink tongue. "Princess, I have grown tired. Please take me to your bed so I can rest," the frog said. Clary stood up from the table once again, leading the frog to her bedroom chambers. She set him on her pillow and laid down. She was disgusted by the warty creature and didn't want to sleep with it, but she had made a promise. She fell asleep, slowly drifting off and forgetting about the frog altogether.

The next morning, Clary awoke ad expected to frog to be there, but it wasn't. Finally, she thought, I'm free of this creature.

Later that day, she realized just how wrong she was. Again, as the family settled down at the table to eat, she heard the voice again. "Princess, Princess, let me in." She stood up from her chair and let in the frog. It ate all of the peas from her plate, then asked to be taken to her bed to sleep. Of course, she did exactly what the frog asked of her. It was easier for her to fall asleep tonight than it had been yesterday. She was almost used to the frog being there. She drifted off, the frog crouched on the pillow next to her face.

The next morning, Clary expected the frog to be gone. She opened her eyes only to find not the frog, but the most handsome prince that she had ever seen lying next to her. She sat up quickly. "Who are you?", she exclaimed. The prince looked at her, his gold colored eyes filled with gratefulness. "I am Prince Jace of Alicante. Princess, you saved my from the evil spell that was cast upon me and turned me into a frog. The only way it could be broken was if I could find someone kind enough to let my frog self eat from their plate and sleep in their bed," Jace explained. The prince took her small hand in his large one. "So, my princess, will you marry me?"

Of course, Clary said yes. They fell in love in just a matter of days and were married soon after.

"Clary, you look beautiful," Isabelle said softly to the glowing bride. "Thanks Izzy. I can't believe I'm actually getting married," Clary whispered. Isabelle didn't look as happy as Clary had expected her best friend to be on her wedding day. "Isabelle, what's wrong?", Clary questioned. "It's just that when you leave, I'll be here alone. I don't like to think about that," Isabelle replied. Clary pulled the girl into her arms. "But Jace is so sweet to me, Isabelle, I'm sure he'd agree to let you work for us instead of here. My father wouldn't mind; after all, you did only work for me."

And agree he did. After the wedding, the couple and Isabelle were taken to their new home, Alicante. The three entered their castle, walking through the doors and past the guards. Isabelle smiled mischievously. "Who's that?", Isabelle asked Jace. "Simon Lewis," he replied with a look of confusion. "Hmm. He's not to difficult to look at," Isabelle said with a smirk. Clary buried her face in her hands. "Oh Iz".

Epilogue

"Lacey Amelia Herondale!", Clary scolded. Her daughter continued to run towards the door, with her mother following close behind. Her sister, Princess Sophia Grace Herondale, opened the door so thy could make an easy escape. "Sophie!", Clary groaned as the two made their way into the courtyard. The royal family had a dinner to attend to later that day and she couldn't risk them getting messy before they had to leave. "Jace! I need help," Clary called to her husband. "What's wrong?", he asked, entering the room. "We have to go catch the two little mischievous girls in the courtyard, but I can't do it by myself."

"Mom!", seven year old Sophie exclaimed as her father scooped the girl into his arms. "Have you gotten Lacey?", called Jace to Clary. Clary returned to the group, holding her four year old daughter in her arms. "Yes," she replied, smiling. "Let's get to that party," Jace said.


End file.
